


Comfort

by hllfire



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charles Xavier Loves Erik Lehnsherr, Charles does, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik doesn't like physical affection, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, it's just fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: Erik never really liked being touched. So it was really hard to believe how, of all the people in the world, he ended up dating Charles Xavier, aka the neediest person in the face of Earth.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another fic because I have no self control and because I really wanted to write this piece. It's another short thing but that it's very personal to me so I did it! Thank you Ash for reading it for me because I'm too insecure about everything these days, and I hope that you guys like this!

Erik never really liked being touched, not after everything he went through in his life that made him uncomfortable if someone broke his personal space without him willingly asking them to or without his permission to do it. So it was really hard to believe how, of all the people in the world, he ended up dating Charles Xavier, aka the neediest person in the face of Earth. 

Thankfully, Charles was also a telepath, which meant that it didn't take long for him to realize how Erik felt uneasy whenever Charles hugged him and he didn't have the courage to push Charles back and tell him not to do that, afraid that Charles would think that Erik didn't like him back, and of course it backfired with Charles thinking he was forcing himself to allow Charles to be with him because Erik pitied the other man. It took them a few hours of talking and some apologies coming from both sides to get things right again, and Erik only felt surprised that it didn't change the fact that Charles still loved him and wanted him.

But, as much as Charles was understanding of Erik's needs to not be touched without permission, Charles was also still a very physical person, and still very needy, and Erik couldn't help but feel bad for not being able to do the same. He wished he could, but he couldn't for reasons that he wished he could erase from himself. He apologized to Charles one night, sure that he was in the wrong for not showing his affection in a more physical way like Charles usually did — he hugged basically everybody, it was weird how he just did that with people he barely knew as well. Erik must've been wrong, or at least it was what his mind told him, because everyone else seemed to not have a problem with it, and yet Erik did. Charles only looked seriously at him before telling him to not be sorry for that, that Charles didn't blame him at all or thought that there was something wrong with him, and that he loved Erik even more for finding ways to show Charles just how much he loved him that weren't physical. It was different for Charles, he confessed, but not bad.

It was the assurance Erik needed, even if he still felt bad at times, specially when he noticed that Charles was going through something and seemed to desperately need a hug and Erik wasn't well enough to give it to him. It was annoying and Charles would constantly remind him that it was more than okay to not do something he didn't want to, but Erik still felt like he _should_ do something.

Until one day he finally figured out what to do. Charles had been particularly bad for a while, with the stress of school and his fights with Raven because the siblings couldn't agree on anything the past few days, and he had that _'I need a hug'_ look that made Erik want to just deal with his uncomfortableness and hug him already — which Charles prohibited him to do, saying that it would only feel worse to know that Erik was uncomfortable while trying to comfort him, specially because Charles would be able to feel Erik's uneasy state if he did. He remembered something that Charles had said once when they were buying stuff for their room in the house to change the old furniture for new stuff, feeling himself light up with the idea and start looking through their stuff.

At night, when Charles finally arrived to their room to rest, Erik was standing by the bed with a smile on his lips that made Charles raise his eyebrows in suspicion. Erik dragged him to the bed, placing a kiss to his forehead — one of the few things that Erik didn't mind — and telling the Professor to put on his pajamas and get out of his suit. Charles seemed tired and still down, his telepathy projecting his feelings now that he was alone with Erik, but he obliged, sitting down on their bed and looking even more confused after seeing Erik coming to him with a fluffy blanket that Charles had bought a long time ago and forgotten inside the closet.

"It's probably full of dust!" Charles complained as Erik tried to wrap it around him.

"I washed it. Don't worry."

Charles allowed it then, holding the thing in place when Erik finished wrapping it around the telepath's body, Charles' mind now projecting a calm feeling of comfort with the soft feeling of the blanket around him. Erik smiled to himself with that, using his powers to bring forth a metal mug filled with tea that soon was steaming as Erik made the metal vibrate enough to make it hot again, noticing Charles grimace.

"Reheated tea."

"Oh, stop complaining. You make tea in the microwave."

"It was one time."

Even with his complaining, Charles took a sip of the tea and smiled down at it, now seemingly better as he sat on the bed with Erik sitting by his side. There was the soft feeling of Charles' mind now at the back of Erik's head, letting Erik know that he was comfortable and that he felt better now, even if there was still that hint of sadness inside his mind that it wouldn't leave _even_ if Erik hugged him, he knew that very well. After a few seconds, Charles finally spoke again.

"Why did you do all this?"

"You said that this blanked felt like a hug once." Erik said, touching the soft fabric of the blanket, knowing exactly what Charles meant by how soft and comforting it felt under his fingertips. "So I thought…"

He didn't complete the thought, but Charles understood immediately and the smile in his lips made Erik smile back, feeling like he had accomplished something there. Charles took another sip of his tea and sighed softly, smile still on his lips as he pulled the blanket closer to his body.

"Only you to do such a thing, Erik Lehnsherr."

"I know it's not much…"

"It's enough. Thank you."

Charles ended up sleeping curled into a ball with the fluffy blanket around him, and Erik smiled at him the whole time he was still awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](http://hellfre.tumblr.com)


End file.
